Tattoos
by killer-fever
Summary: Sadiq has been wondering somthing about Gupta. Turkey/Egypt. Rated for implied sex.


I had seen them completely by accident, I swear! I mean, I was walking down the hall and noticed that his door was open a little bit. I glanced in as I walked past and lo and behold, there he was! Stark naked with those tattoos around his body. How come I'd never noticed them before? I mean, they wrapped completely around his waist, chest, both legs, and right over his ass!

I decided at that moment that I was going to find out about those tattoos and what they were doing all over his body like that. So, I walked up to him the very next day and plainly asked him about the tattoos. You know what he does? He smacks me across the face! Like a woman!

I know, I was completely humiliated by that. But, I'm going to get the answer, so, I looked online for it. You know what I found out? In Egypt, tattoos are supposed to be very sensual so young women were encouraged to have tattoos on their most sexual areas. You know, around the ass and the breasts and stuff. I began to wonder why the Hell Gupta had them.

After a little while though I got bored with it and just decided to tease the guy about it. So, I went up to him as he was inspecting an old pot he found. I more of snuck up behind him but whatever. Anyway, I come up behind him and decided to give him a little scare. I leaned my lips right next to his ear and grinned.

"Where'd you get the tats?" I asked.

His eyes widened to a capacity that I'd never seen before and he turned around and struck me in the head with the pot. I bled of course but the pot broke and he had the biggest blush on his face. It was worth it!

"Wh-what did you say?" He asked.

"The tats. You know, tattoo's, where'd you get them?" I counter asked.

I didn't think that blush could get any deeper but it did! Score for the amazing me!

"Th-that's none of your concern!" Gupta shouted.

I laughed at how easily he lost his cool at the mention of the tattoo's.

"Stop laughing at me!" He shouted.

He turned angrily and began to walk away. I watched his ass for a few seconds before getting off of the ground where I fell and following closely behind.

"Go away," Gupta said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so and I can't stand to be around you any longer without cracking your skull in two," Gupta plainly said.

I backed up slightly. He said it so calm and nonchalant that he was believable. Then again, knowing Gupta he probably did mean it. I wasn't going to leave him alone without a fight though. So, I snuck up behind and used both my hands to grab his ass. I had never heard him squeak louder and I've never seen him jump higher. I ran away before he had the time to turn on me and laughed.

It was a few hours before he decided to come and see me again. I saw him in my doorway as I was getting ready for bed. My shirt was off and my pants were about to follow when I heard the wooden floor creak beneath his delicate foot. I turned and saw him. He was already dressed for bed. He only wore a short white linen tunic to bed and the hem was just cradling his mid-thighs. He didn't have his hat thing so he looked more cute than mysterious.

"You're not coming to beat the crap out of me, are you?" I asked, holding up my hands in a surrender position.

"No," he replied.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, continuing to change.

He didn't say anything. Instead he was staring at me as my pants dropped to the floor. I felt myself smirk. I knew what was on his mind now. I mean, who could resist the best damn body in the world that belongs to the best person ever! Me! I decided I'd play coy though. If he wanted me, I'm going to make him work for it.

"Earth to Gupta," I said.

His eyes quickly ran up until they met mine. He gave me a questioning look.

"What're you doing here?" I asked again.

He looked back down, this time at the ground.

"It's cold," he said.

He was lying. It was almost eighty outside. Seventy-nine in here. There was no way he was cold. But, come on, who was going to deny someone as cute as Gupta? Not me that's for sure.

"Want to sleep in here?" I asked.

He looked away, blushing slightly. After a few moments though, he nodded. I pulled on some light slacks and hopped into bed.

"Coming?" I asked.

Gupta silently made his way over to the bed and crawled in next to me. I wasn't stupid and he wasn't stupid. He knew that I knew what he was thinking. I knew that he knew because he didn't just crawl in next to me, he climbed on top of me and looked me straight in the eye. I immediately gave him what he wanted.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

"So, where did you get these?" I asked, running my hand over his left ass cheek, of course just talking about the tattoos and using that as an excuse to touch his ass some more.

"My mother wanted me to have them," Gupta replied.

"Nice mom," I muttered.

Gupta closed his eyes and sighed. I got the hint. He was tired and he was sleeping, whether I liked it or not. I wasn't complaining though. It was nice feeling him in bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep myself, listening to him lightly breathing on my neck.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

I was watching a documentary on the history channel. It was about Egypt and sex. Apparently, young girls had tattoos on all their sensual areas because it was erotic. So, why not? Let's make Gupta have them! So, yeah, just a little one-shot that I felt like writing. Check out my other stories too!

Signed,

Killer-Fever


End file.
